We All Fall Down
by ah0y-carina
Summary: No matter how cliche it may seem right now, this is my take on "All Falls Down" It is twisted with a bit more silence, more tragedy, and more violence. It may evolve into a short series. Depending on what you think ;
1. All Falls Down

"Fitz, please," Clare pleaded, looking over at Martin Fitzgerald, who was now hovering in front of us, his face looking distraught and frustrated. I looked over at his hand, which was gripping the small knife mercilessly, the blade reflecting the small window of light that glowed into the hallway.

Fitz was quick to cut Clare off, but it was a harsh, angry voice that made my ears go hot. "Shut up, bitch!" he yelled to _my _Clare. I was too scared to say something snarky back, I knew that would set him off and one of us would certainty end up dead. She looked hurt as she took one terrified step back. I used my hand to push at her lightly.

Quietly, I instructed her, "Get away from me." I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but I couldn't help it, that weakness that shown through.

What I did next emphasized my innocent attempt at negotiation.

"Look Fitz," I began, even though I knew that was not a good way to start this plead. Not when it sounded so forceful. I sucked in a breath and continued. "I'm sorry about before, I'm sorry about everything. You win."

He scoffed, then chuckled softly, a sick, sadistic sound. He seemed to need medical help when he replied. "Ha!" My heart jumped, but I tried to keep calm. "I've heard that one before."

Fitz slammed a hand at my chest, pushing me back. I could feel the tears, they starting to choke me. I spoke quietly, weakly. "I'm serious." This time I _was_ serious, but of course it was too late. Eli Goldsworthy had inflicted this upon himself.

"Yeah, so am I," Fitz stated cruelly. I heard a soft whimper from Clare, who was stunned, her body frozen to my right. "You've had this coming for a while." I had done a lot to Fitz, but it was just minor things, nothing that would hurt him as much as he hurt me. My gaze dropped to the ground, I felt helpless. And I knew fighting back wouldn't do anything good. So I sucked in a breath as he continued. "What's wrong Emo boy? No smart-ass comments?"

"Fitz..." I hesitated, letting the name hover in the air. He backed me into a corner. "Please don't do this."

"Someone's gotta shut you up," Fitz explained with a sadistic laugh.

My hands were shaking, my eyes watery. I heard Clare suck in a cold breath as he swung the knife back. I silently prayed that Clare wouldn't try to stop him, this is what I deserved, she didn't have anything to do this. Suddenly the knife pierced the skin in my stomach, digging itself deep into my flesh. I sucked in a surprised breath when the pain hit me. The searing pain that pulsed around that cut, especially when he ripped it right back out and I saw my vision change to this deep red, to the point where I was straining to see what he was going to do next.

I heard Clare gasp as I clutched my stomach, closing my eyes as my back slid down the wall, the tears stinging my eyes. Blinded, I turned my face up toward Fitz, who's hands were held up in the air, an _almost _satified smirk on lips. The police had just stormed in, I heard them yell "Put your hands where I can see them!"

I felt Clare's warm hands, tracing along my hips and then around to where the gaping hole was, I was sure the blood was starting to seep onto her hands. "Eli..." she muttered, leaning over me, her hands running through my hair. I felt her tears when they hit my shoulder, burning hot. I blinked until my vision cleared a bit, I stared at the innocent blue eyed girl, knowing she didn't deserve to go through this. Not like I did with Julia.

Footsteps came our way and I closed my eyes, starting to become dizzy. I was loosing a lot of blood, and everyone knew it. Especially the police officer that bent down to talk to Clare.

"Hun," she began. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or Clare. "The paramedics are on their way in."

With a shaking voice, Clare asked, "How can I help? I need to help, _now_." I tried not to listen to the moments when she studdered through her sentence, since each moment made my heart feel heavier.

The police officer sighed, a soft hum. "Expose the wound." Then she left, leaving Clare to take care of me.

I tried to control my strained breathing as Clare's hands moved over my jacket, her fingers working shakily over the buttons, all while she tried to avoid the blood. I huffed softly, leaning my head against the wall, feeling more dependent on it now. My vision seemed to be getting darker, the world starting to slip away. I breathed softly, doing my best to ignore that pulsing pain generating from the hole in my stomach. It wasn't working too well.

When Clare noticed my eyes closed, she spoke to me in a slow, strained voice. "Stay with me, Eli. Please."

_I'm sorry Clare, I can't force my eyes open. I don't have the energy._

I wished I could _really _respond to her, but I was still stunned silent by the way the world was starting to slip away from me. When Clare began again, she sounded a lot quieter, much farther away. I wondered if this was how it was for Julia, did the world slip away slowly or did it just... disappear? "Please..." her soft plead made me want to stand up and pull her into a hug. I wished I could. "You can't leave. You _won't leave. _You won't leave me."

I sighed inwardly, know I would try my best to keep to those words. I didn't want to leave her. And I would try my best to stay with her, if I could fight.

"You can't. I haven't." She stopped, sighing as she finally pushed away my jacket and started working on my white button up shirt. I heard footsteps behind her, but they sounded so _far away. _

It was like a sheet of black was lowering behind my eyelids, blocking my sight, my sound, my feel. I waited for her to finish her sentence, trying my best to fight that blanket away. It was a losing fight.

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell you I love you."

Stunned, I stopped fighting, letting the world fade to a solid black. I didn't mean to stop fighting.


	2. Losing Control

I sighed, looking at Eli's face, calm and collected when he was sleeping. He hadn't moved in quite some time, a couple hours. I suddenly found myself missing his smirk, the one that was always set on his lips. The doctors told me that all we could do was wait, and see what happened, but I wasn't sure if I had the patience for that. Adam had stayed here with me, heading here after the dance was evacuated, and Eli's parents were on their way. And so were mine.

Not that I wanted them here, but when they heard about the school and I didn't come home, they called me. And I told them where I was and they were headed to pick me up.

Even though I wanted to stay with Eli.

Adam had left for the cafeteria just minutes ago, but it felt like hours. And these few hours have seemed to lag on for days. Days of listening to the clock tick, much slower than it usually did. Days of watching someone I cared about lie lifelessly on a hospital bed, his cheeks seeming paler then anyone's I've ever seen. And days of knowing that I'd soon be taken away from him.

"Clare, honey?" My mom asked in a soft voice, knocking lightly on the door frame. I turned to look at her, swiveling in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

My father was standing next to her, and for once, they weren't arguing. But by the way he glanced at Elijah, my black-clad prince, I knew one would start up soon. "Hi, mom," I replied, trying my best to sound perky. Unfortunately, I wasn't a good actress.

My mom dismissed my fake reply and walked further into the room, setting her sights on Eli. "Hun," she began, her eyes moving over his dark, long hair, then to his black eyelashes. "Who is," she paused again, let her eyes trace down his arms, covered in that red jacket he'd worn for Vegas Night. Then to his pale hands, his nails drawn on with sharpie. "this?"

I bit my lip, moving over to him to try and distract my mother before she really started to judge him. I set my hand on top of his, feeling the chill to them. "This is Eli Goldsworthy, a _friend _of mine."

I strained to say friend, since that was _not _what I wanted us to be. And I wasn't sure if that was what we were, after that kiss in the library. Either way, it was safer, and may have held my mother together a bit better than "_my one-true love."_

My dad raised an eyebrow and, like my mom, looked over what he was wearing and what he looked like. "_Friend? _You've never had friends like _him _before." My father was a little more giving and didn't say him with as much disgust as my mother would have. I thanked him for that silently.

"No," I paused, glancing at him again, he hadn't moved. Not even a twitch. "I haven't, but he's _different _ then what I expected him to be. He's my... english partner."

My mom sighed, a little more satisfied. I wondered why, but then she told me. "Oh, so this boy's a little genius too." She smiled at me and was quick to grab my arm, pulling it away from his. "He's two years ahead in english, just like your _other _friends."

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, I mean he's smart, but he's... a year older than me."

I felt terrible, having to explain my friendship to him to my parents right above him, like he wasn't even there. He was, he just wasn't conscious.

My father's mouth upturned into a slight frown. "Hmm..." he paused, looking around for someone else in the room. It was only me, considering Adam was in the cafeteria.

My mother was slightly more upset. "What happened to your other friends, Alli, KC, that boy with the blue sweatshirt. And how about that little blonde girl?"

I sighed, knowing she missed my old friends. Alli and I were drifting and everyone else, well they were things of the past. Especially KC and Jenna, they'd hurt me too much, and I really didn't want to see them anymore. I just shook my head in reply to my mother, looking at her. She was staring at Eli with a sort of disgust and I finally spoke up. "Mom, don't do this."

"Do _what_, honey?"

Her sweet act annoyed me, I should have known. These were the same people who were constantly fighting, the ones who sent my sister to brat camp. The ones who let her leave us and go to Africa, when they _knew _I would need her throughout high school. Like I need her now. 

I glared at her. "Act so disgusted at a boy who could very well be in his death bed!" I yelled, then forced myself to calm down, before they kicked me out. "You're so judgmental and you haven't even _met _him." I shook my head. "He's sweet and he has this smirk and a perfect smile and he's gone through a lot." I knew I was rambling now. "And you just waltz in here and _disapprove _of him." I felt my throat choke up when the realization hit me that they may never meet him.

_No, _I told myself. _He wouldn't leave me. _

I felt a hand clasp my shoulder and glanced back to see Adam, the only other best friend I really had. My father glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, immediately knowing that he was trans-gender. I sighed, forcing myself to _not _bring Adam into this too.

"You think he's so bad, just because he wears dark clothes." Tears stung my eyes when I realized that was one of my first thoughts about him. Before he said such a sweet sentence. "But my other friends were so much _worse. _KC broke up with me for _Jenna_, who always wanted to steal him away. Alli _never _talks to me anymore, she'd take Jenna's side before mine. At least... Eli cared about me. A lot more than any of them did."

I closed my eyes, hoping I could stop there. I bit my lip and finally opened them up and glanced at Adam, who was nodding slowly, a sympathetic smile on his face.

I smiled slightly and he laughed, "Where'd that come from?"

I shrugged, completely avoiding looking at my parents. "I'm not sure." I paused, wondering what I should do next. Unsure, I turned to my parents, "You guys should go, I'm going to stay here. With my _friends._"

Then nodded slowly, shuffling out of the room. I bet Eli would have liked that.

**So, lovely readers, how'd you like that?**

**I'm not sure how true it was to the characters, but I think when you care about someone, I guess you lose that little bit of control you had over your emotions. Especially if that person was in Eli's position.**

**Originally supposed to be a one-shot, but everyone wanted to know if he lived. So I made it a two shot.**

**Then I got this idea. And now I think it'll be a short series.**

**Only two, maybe three more chapters.**


	3. Filled With Vulnerability

"Wow, Clare, that was some gesture, what you did back there," Adam muttered once again. I was sure that he was just going through this to entertain himself, this time around.

"I know, I know 'not a very _St. Clare _thing to do'. I know, Adam. I know, I know." I knew I was rambling but I'd totally and completely blown up at my parents. And it may have not seemed like such a big deal to other kids, but I was _me _and I had lived my whole life doing what I was told. Yelling at my _parents,_ well let's just say Darcy would have been proud. I'm almost positive that isn't a good thing.

He chuckled, glancing back up at that tv they had, the one that swung out over Eli's bed.

Eli's bed, where he was laying, his hair staying sprawled over the pillow, which hadn't moved a single millimeter since they had layed him down. He was limp and vulnerable to anything that were to creep up on him. It wasn't right to see him this way, he'd always been the one who would be strong enough to protect himself, Adam and me. And the way he looked tonight, his face calm and serene, his eyes closed to cover those green eyes that would always be on alert, well... I felt like he was too innocent to have been that boy who assured me he would be able to protect me from anything.

I yawned as a young nurse, maybe her early twenties walked in, her flats slapping softly against the tile. I watched as she checked on the machines that were connected to his body by these thin wires, twisting down to where he lay. She nodded, a soft hum coming from her lips, a sound that felt so _loud _to me as apposed to Adam's tv.

Yet, she was soft. So quiet. So... happy.

Suddenly she turned, like she felt my gaze, and met my eyes. She smiled sympatheticly and nodded. "So, you're a friend of..." She gestured to Eli's still body, checking through the clipboard for her name, flicking her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Eli," I interjected, moving my hands onto my lap, something I did when I felt out of place. "His name—it's Eli Goldsworthy."

She smiled slightly. "Eli," she nodded, looking over him again. We both watched his slow, but steady breathing. "Eli got it pretty hard." She made sure not to make it too obvious that she had focused her eyes on his stomach, where the knife had pierced his skin. I was glad there were blankets covering it, knowing I could never handle seeing the blood, even if it was dry.

I nodded slowly, ignoring the glance I got for Adam. "He did... it was a—" I paused, searching for the right words. "_complicated _night." I hoped that was enough for her, and by the nod she gave me, it seemed it was enough.

"Well..." the nurse began, rubbing her thumb against the clip on her clipboard. "However _complicated_ this night was, you two are amazing friends. To stay with him like this." Adam smiled slightly, turning to look in our direction. But I didn't feel so nice, I knew it was terrible, but the word _friend_ sort of stung as it hit me again, another wave pulling me under.

I felt myself worried that I would _never _find out what we were. Friends? Maybe. I wouldn't get a chance, if he gave up on me...

_No, Clare_, my inner voice spoke up. Or was that just my thoughts, trying to keep me from crying? Too bad I could already feel the tears, creeping behind my eyelids, pushing their way out. _Eli would take a bullet for you, he'd go through all _that _for _you_. He won't give up on you now. He loves you too much._

I sighed heavily as a tear slipped down the side of my face. Then I felt the nurse's hand fold over my shoulder.

"I've been in a position, just like yours," she muttered softly, I brought my eyes up to meet hers. "And I know people are going to tell you to be strong, not to cry, for _him_, but you don't _have _to. If he cares about you like the way you care about him, he'd understand." She shook her head and looked away for a moment, like her own memory was starting to rematerialize. "Don't... don't try to hold it in. Just have some... faith. And what is supposed to happen, will happen."

I bit my lip and nodded slowly, not bothering to offer a weak smile. I could manage it.

Then she added, "Oh, and think about it this way. Just a little longer, a little more waiting, and that lovely boy will get to wake up to a pretty girl. I'm sure you being here will immediately make him feel better." She smiled and started toward the door.

I muttered a soft "thank you" as she left, letting my eyes, now blurry with tears, look around the room once again.

I wish I could say that nurse gave me some insight and I saw everything with a brighter mind. I wish I could say the dull light streaming in the room from the moon glittered with hope and that the monitors sprung to life, his heartbeat rising to a steady, healthy speed. That, maybe, Adam was able to rip his eyes away from his television and beam at Eli, waking up for a seemingly never-ending slumber. But of course it didn't, since this wasn't some sort of fairytale book.

Nothing look different. I was just reassured of the one thing that I was starting to forget.

Eli _could _wake up.

He probably _will _wake up.

And I should trust that he _won't _give up on me. This _is _Eli we're talking about. Protective, revenge seeking, clever, snarky _Eli. _And that Eli would make sure to wake up, for me, for Adam.

hope.

**I sort of like this chapter.**

**I'm pretty proud of it. **

**I don't know why, maybe because I found a way to stretch this out longer.**

**Because he could have already died/woken up already.**

**BUT HE HAS NOT. Because I want to keep my readers _reading._**

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, Lovely readers.**


	4. Is There Such Thing As A Happy Ending P1

I had been drifting all night, my eyes falling closed, then I would let them stay sunken for a few moment, then open them again. And that period where my eyes were closed, well it kept getting longer and longer. But I managed to stay awake for a long while, even when Adam fell out-cold after another hour or so. I swear, he fell asleep within thirty seconds of closing his eyes, and once he was asleep he was like... _dead. _

I had always been a light sleeper and lately, I'd been struggling with insomnia. Finally, I knew I could fall asleep easily, and I didn't _want _to. I yawned again, letting my eyelids flutter closed, laying my head down on the armrest on the little couch they had in the room. I tried to force them open again and murmured something impossible to understand, but I didn't manage to open them and before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

You know how when you close your eyes, it just seems like this sheet of black? Well, it seemed to last a million times longer than usual, just this pitch black in front of my eyes. It seemed like hours before the dream kicked in, and even then, well, I sort of wished I was back to the black sheet.

…...

_This time, the light was sort of blinding, like this gleam, bouncing off some sheet of metal, only it had to be so big, I couldn't see anything but this white light. I covered my eyes with my arm, squinting against the light that still seemed to shine through my skin and backed up, immediately running into something. Surprised, I almost fell backwards,but an arm, covered in black leather managed to keep me up._

_I looked back and saw Eli, his face set in that signature smirk of his, "Barely can keep steady around me, eh?"_

_I felt my cheeks grow red, looking over him again. He was the only thing that I could really see against the white lightly, but I saw as it shifted, a twist of the metal and the room materialized, the rough copy of a Degrassi hall. But one that I knew better than the others, this was where Eli was stabbed._

_I sucked in a breath and he looked at me, confusion setting on his face. "What's wrong, Blue eyes?" He asked, moving an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I wished I could enjoy that embrace. _

"_We... we should go," I sputtered out. I was relieved to realize it wasn't exactly what I had said when the moment had happened, since that would have scared me. Suddenly Fitz appeared down the hall, twisting his knife, the white light gleaming on...off...on...off._

_I instantly felt tears in my eyes and I moved a hand over his arm, looking up at his face, which was now blank, staring at the man behind me. I closed my eyes, mentally reminding myself _ "this is a dream, this is a dream."

Yeah, a dream based off reality, _I sneered. _

_I bit my lip, letting my hand move up to stroke his cheek. _

_But of course, the dream decided to shift on me and when I blinked, I was in the hospital room, standing far from his bed, my hands clenched in tight fists. There was two, maybe three, doctors hovering over him, one's eyes focused on the machine, the one that controlled his heart beat._

_One falter. Then another. And another._

_I felt my nails, digging deeper into my skin as it continued, a frown showing on the doctor's face. And mine too, and Adam's, who I was now aware was standing next to me, nervously messing with his cap. I tried to turn my attention to him for just a moment, noting that he was wearing the same thing he had fallen asleep in, his clothes wrinkled from that way he shifted when he was asleep. _

I had a feeling he would look like that when he woke up this morning.I was sure I would too, since I must be tossing in my sleep, as nervous as I am.

_My eyes flew back and forth between the machine and the crowd of doctors, hoping one of the would move out of the way, so I could see him. I took a hesitant step forward, but was scared back when his heartbeat faltered once again._

_I closed my eyes, letting the black cover all of the madness. Frightened, I took that step again, a bit satisfied when the hum of his heartbeat managed to say the same. Hesitantly, I took another and another, my eyes still closed._

"_Uhh, Clare?" Adam's voice sounded from behind._

_With my eyes still closed, I answered, my voice shaky, "Y-yeah?" _

"_You're right there..." he paused, letting the statement hang in the air. "You can... you can open your eyes now." _

_I paused, my teeth biting on my lower lip, trying to prolong opening my eyes. Sqiunting them, I counted, _one. Two. Three.

_And my eyes fluttered open, only to be pulled to to the machine, which gave off a loud beep. "NO. No no no no no no..."_

….

I managed a sharp gasp as I flew into a sitting position, my eyes still closed. I opened them, bringing my knees to my chest, looking down at the blanket that were covering them. I ran a hand through my curls, which were out of place, crushed and plainly messed up. They didn't bother bouncing into place until I shook my head a bit, breathing heavily as the dream started repeating itself in my mind.

I shook my head, blinking it away before looking around the room, first moving my eyes to the other side, where Adam had been laying last night. It was empty, the blanket he had folded and placed promptly at the end, a towel he had used as a pillow laying on top of it.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my right arm, for warmth. It had to be late, I mean, Adam had always seemed like a deep sleeper to me, I figured he was one of those who could sleep most of the day.

And I woke up later than him.

Confused, I asked myself "What time is it?" In a quiet voice, although it sounded pretty loud in the silent room. Well, it was silent, until a voice rang from the middle, much louder than mine.

"About eleven, Blue eyes. I'm surprised you managed to stay asleep that late."

**Ahh... part one of the series ending.**

**I warned you this would be a short series.**

**Yes. I did. Don't try to deny it. XD**

**ANYWAY... tell me what you think of this.**

**And about the dream sequence, I'm not too good at those D:**

**I will try to get the second one out soon, but it may take some time. School is just about to start(:**


	5. Is There Such Thing As A Happy Ending P2

My eyes got wider, but they stayed, focused on my knees. I mean, I _must _have made that up myself, my mind was tricking me. It's not like I could just fall asleep with Adam and a _very _unconscious Eli and wake up without Adam, but with a very _awake _Eli. It didn't seem possible, I mean he was so still when I looked over at him last night. I sucked in a deep breath, noting how not a single word had been said since I "heard" that question. So I decided I would look up.

Okay... maybe I didn't look up immediately. Or at the first time I counted to three.

_One... _I bit my lip, trying to prolong the next number. I sucked in a struggled breath of air, then counted _ two... _I squeezed my eyes together as I tilted my head up a bit. Then I managed to count the last number, _Three._

My eyes snapped open and I bit my teeth into my lip again, trying to avoid smiling at what I saw, just in case... it wasn't _real. _There was Eli, his arms covered in that red jacket he had been wearing for Vegas night, that black collar half-up, half-down around his neck. Then, on his lips was a bit of a smile, a look of amusement, which showed in his eyes. His green eyes, which forced a smile onto my lips, I couldn't resist. "Eli..." I began.

He chuckled a bit, a sound I was unsure I was gonna ever hear again. "Really, it's true. I see you as more of a morning person."

And almost as if we were just sitting at a picnic table in front of the school, I smiled and replied calmly, "Oh, I am. But I fell asleep pretty late last night."

He nodded, "Oh, I see." But his amused expression fell and he added with a slight frown, "You shouldn't have been worrying so much. And you should have gotten a good night's sleep."

I shook my head, a bit annoyed. "I should have been _worrying_ so much? Eli, I thought you were going to die!" Suddenly I gasped softly, smacking my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to tell him that... that I doubted him.

Eli shook his head at me. "Clare, Clare," he began, a sigh making it's way past his lips. "Did you really think I would have _left _you alone?"

I looked over at him and shook my head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "No... I mean..." I paused, shaking my head slowly. I couldn't really tell him a lie—he could read me too well. "You would have felt the same way if you _saw _what you looked like!"

He shrugged, "Maybe. But I'm here now, so obviously—you were wrong."

I bit my lip, letting the conversation fall. Looking around, I forced myself to realize we weren't arguing during school, like we did almost every day, this time we were at the hospital, and Eli was recovering from something that could have killed him; getting stabbed. And I lost what I was going to say to him, becoming instantly quiet from the realization.

But Eli seemed at ease, drumming a fast beat on his side table. I turned my attention to him, letting my eyes trace over the silhouette of his messy, slept-in, dark brown hair. I was a bit surprised when he moved his eyes over to me and nodded, like he had just remembered something.

"Clare," he began, playing with his hands a bit, like he was nervous, something I had only seen from him once before. I stared at him innocently. " You know, I remember what was happening, right before I lost... consciousness." He was a little strained at that last word.

I looked at him and nodded, telling him to continue.

He did, continuing to mess with his fingers. "I remember... when the paramedics came, I heard them. Then I could... feel, when you were taking off my jacket, and how you kept telling me to stay with you as you took _forever_-" He chuckled a bit at that, amused. I felt myself blush as he went on. "-to take take apart the buttons. And... I couldn't open my eyes, because I felt.." His teeth ground together. "_weaker _with every second."

My blue eyes watched him as he finally stopped messing with his hands and started right back at me. "And I remember," he paused, hesitating, unsure how he should stay the next sentence. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was, but of course, I was wrong. "I remember when you said you hadn't had the chance-" _No. Not now. No. _"To say you love me."

I felt the blush run hotter, as he gestured for me to sit on the bed next to him. Hesitantly, I walked over, running a hand over my curly hair. I sat in a way I could still look at his eyes, trying to measure his actions.

Eli didn't bother waiting for me to start up a follow-up conversation, he just continued. "See... in a way it scared me. But... in another way, I knew it was true."

I nodded, leaning my hand against the hospital bed. He must have known, since... we'd been through a lot since he came to Degrassi, all the things about Adam, and KC, and Fitz.. and _Julia. _"I... I'd hope you'd know it was true... after..."

I didn't have the heart to continue, nor the time his hand overlapped mine and a slight smile appeared on his face. I watched his green eyes, even as they moved closer, him leaning over to me. I did the same without thinking, letting my eyes close just as our lips met...

_The End. _

**There it is.**

**I know this part is short, but hey, it's _part two, _after all. **

**And I tried to avoid a whole recap thing, since that would be summarizing season 10 for you, and I don't think I'm all that qualified to do that.**

**No epolouge, but I guess you can fit this into the _breaking point _however you'd like. Or maybe you won't at all, just leave it as is.**

**But I have to say _thank you _for reading this(: It's the first series I have finished on here, even if it is short. Thank you for the reviews, and I guess you should stay tuned(: because I already have an idea for my next fanfiction. And _yes _it'll be Eclare.**

**Love the author, **

**Carina **


End file.
